The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangbeke’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 2000, at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with freely branching and vigorous growth habits, unique flower colors and continuous flowering.
The female parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection designated ‘190LV’ (not patented) characterized by its deep lavender blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and spreading growth habit. The male parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia augustifolia selection designated ‘225E’ (not patented) characterized by its deep lavender-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage and well branched semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant among the progeny of the above cross-pollination by the inventor during September 2001 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill. and was initially designated ‘165-4’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2001 at Elburn and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.